


Snowfall

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Stanford finally learns something about the vampire's past.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fanfic that doesn't contain smut, but has a lot of feels.

Stanford slowly opened his eyes and shook when he felt a sudden chill despite the thick comforter he’s sleeping in. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to see a tall man staring out the window. Ford smiled when he suddenly remembered that Fiddleford slept over in his cabin last night, which was rare, and he usually stayed in his lover’s mansion, he then climbed out of bed with his comforter still wrapped around him and walked towards the blond. The man couldn’t stand the cold and yet Fidds was there standing bare watching the snow, unfazed by the freezing temperature. How vampires are immune to extreme weather, the researcher was still trying to figure it out. As Ford stood next Fidds, his smile faded when he saw the sullen gaze on his lover’s face.

It seemed that Fiddleford’s eyes grew more and more dismal as he watched each snowflake fall. Stanford had only seen the vampire as the confident, smooth and even dominating creature that never ceased to awe and astonish him, but seeing him now wallowing in sorrow and melancholy brought him grave concern. Ford inhaled deeply and gently placed his hand on Fidds’s shoulder.

“Fiddleford?” said Stanford.

“Morning, sugar. Ya sleep well?” Fiddleford smiled at Stanford, despite his eyes still looking somber. Usually vampires aren’t awake at daytime, but Stanford learned that they only sleep and take cover when the sun was out.

“I slept fine. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m okay. I was just watching the snow,” the vampire went back to looking out the window.

“But you look upset. I’m worried about you,” said Ford as his hand slipped from Fidds’s shoulder. The blond didn’t say anything as he leaned his side against the wall while his eyes were still locked into the snowfall. Stanford pulled the comforter tighter around him and stepped back from Fiddleford, “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it, Fidds. It’s none of my um business, anyway.” The brunette was about to leave when he noticed something red forming in Fiddleford’s eye.

“I was turned into a vampire on a day like this,” the blond finally replied.

Ford’s eyes widen at the revelation and moved closer to Fidds.

“I was in love with this man,” Fiddleford continued as he gazed back to Stanford. “I was also stupid to think what we had was real. One minute we were making love and last thing I know I woke up as this,” he gestured to himself. "I reckon he mistook me for dead and just left. Every time I see the snowfall, I ended thinking about him no matter how hard I tried to forget," A drop of blood trailed down from Fiddleford’s eye and Stanford wiped it off with his thumb as he rested his hand on his cheek.

“I'm so sorry,” Ford responded. Fiddleford wearily smiled, kissed Stanford’s palm and nuzzled against it. The brunette then moved closer as he pulled the vampire into an embrace while also wrapping the comforter around him. “I know you’re not cold, but I just want to-,”

“It’s fine, sugar,” said Fidds and nuzzled closer as he let Ford’s six fingers run through his hair. The two men stayed in that position until they went back to bed in each other’s arms as they watched the snow together.


End file.
